Dwarean Empire
Dwarean Empire,is a fictional race of humanoid semi insect like beings which orbits a blue, ringed gas giant. Definitive traits include their blue skin, a pair of cranial antennae, and white hair people are a society of humanoid bugs that thrive in colonies beneath the surface of the planet.[1] These colonies are ruled by beings known as the Queen-Widow and Prime-One. When the bug society is threatened, Forager is sent by his colony's rulers to entreat the gods for aid. Powers and abilities Dwareans possesses many of the attributes of a humanoid insect, including great strength, speed, and superhuman leaping ability. They are skilled fighter, hardened by the bugs' harsh life of hunting and survival. In addition to their natural abilities, Dwarean Warriors carries a variety of tools including a shield, adhesive pads on his gloves and boots that allow them to stick to or climb walls and surfaces, and his signature weapon, acid-pods, which allow him to shoot streams of burning acid at his opponents. granted his original powers: primarily superhuman strength, reflexes, and equilibrium; the ability to cling tenaciously to most surfaces; and a subconscious precognitive sense of danger, which he called a "spider-sense."s capable of crawling on walls and ceilings. He has conscious control over this ability, and it is simple and instinctive for The strength of attraction between himself and the surface he is clinging to is considerable, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. If Spider-Man does not willingly detach, but is pulled off by force, the surface usually breaks still attached to his body. However, it has been shown that a significant shock can cause him to lose control of his power and fall off a surface. If a surface is too slippery, he has problems sticking to it; if it is too fragile or crumbling, it is unable to support his weight. He can also use his clinging ability to lift or hold objects; for instance, he can catch a thrown ball simply by touching it with one fingertip. Spider-Man is also able to jump against the walls and he can also sprint against a wall which helps him climb surfaces a lot faster. Superhuman strength and durability Spider-Man's strength varies widely due to artistic license, but is well into the superhuman range of strength. Early in his career, Spider-Man was frequently said to have the proportional strength of a spider, being capable of lifting 150 times his own body weight, but he can lift much more. For a time, due to events of "The Other" and "The Queen" story arcs, his physical strength was increased to twice his original limit, capable of lifting 20-25 tons. However, due to the events of the "Brand New Day" story arc, his strength has reverted to his original limits, capable of lifting 10 tons. During the Secret Invasion, Spider-Man was shown to be able to knock a Tyranosaurus Rex unconscious in one punch. He has been shown to lift and throw objects such as a semi truck with ease.Spider-Man #72, 1996 When in combat, Spider-Man must pull his punches unless fighting someone of similar or greater durability and power. Otherwise, his blows would kill a normal person.Spider-Man vs. Wolverine, 1987 Spider-Man's bodily tissue is a great deal more durable and resistant to some types of injury than a normal human. However, Spider-Man is far from invulnerable. While his body is tougher than an ordinary human, as seen several times in Spider-Man 2 (via falling from average web slinging height without sustaining significant injury), he can still be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. For example, Spider-Man can be injured by bullets or knives composed of conventional material and from impacts of sufficient force. However, if injured, his accelerated metabolism is capable of repairing itself many times faster than an ordinary human is capable of. A doctor has told Spider-Man that it would be impossible for a normal man to survive the punishment that he has endured.Spider-Man Unlimited #6, 2005 Spider-Man can leap several stories vertically or the width of a city street.[[The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 He can run at superhuman speed for short sprints, but prefers using his weblines to travel.The Amazing Spider-Man #267 Spider-reflexes and agility Spider-Man's agility and reflexes are far superior to those of an ordinary human, even those that represent the peak of human conditioning such as Captain America. The speed of his reflexes combined with his spider-sense allows him to dodge almost any attack, even gunfire at point blank.Peter Parker: Spider-Man #28 Due to the events of "The Other," his reflexes are increased further, responding directly to his spider-sense and instinct that can result in him lashing out at negligible threats.Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4 However, much like his physical strength, the events of "Brand New Day" have reverted his reflexes back to their original limits. Spider-Man has the ability to maintain his equilibrium on any surface that he can stick to. For example, he can balance on one finger on a high wire''The Amazing Spider-Man Annual'' #1, or stand upright on a wall, his body parallel to the ground. Additionally, he is able to flex his body like a contortionist, assuming postures that would be impossible or harmful for most normal humans. His tendons and connective tissues are at least twice as elastic as the average human being's. This ability is often demonstrated by the unusual poses Spider-Man would assume while webslinging or dodging enemy attacks. Also, as an outcome of his spider-reflexes, Peter has developed his own fighting style. Spider-sense Spider-Man's "spider-sense" manifests in a tingling feeling at the base of his skull, alerting him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It appears to be a simultaneous, seemingly clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena. Though the exact mechanism of this ability is unknown, his original spider-sense clearly has at least two aspects in addition to sensing potential or immediate danger: * A psychological awareness of his surroundings, similar to the radar-sense of Daredevil. When he is temporarily blinded''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (vol. 1) #26-28, Spider-Man learns to emulate this ability and navigate without his eyesight. Even under normal conditions, his spider-sense helps him navigate darkened rooms, instinctively avoiding obstacles or hazards, or potentially noisy or unstable floorboards, walls or ceilings that may betray his presence. In one comic, he is shown sensing how many fingers Mary Jane is holding up. * An ability to detect certain radio frequencies. Spider-Man's technical skill is such that he has designed spider-tracers that broadcast a signal detectable by his spider-sense. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire. Even point blank, his spider-sense has already warned him in enough time to get away like a precognitive sense, before he can even consciously think about his actions. However, he can ignore this instinct. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes, even before "The Other" storyline, that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned, as in Amazing Spider-Man #141, where a narcotic gas released by foe Mysterio caused him to lose his balance and fall from a building. Though barely conscious, a combination of spider-sense and reflex caused his arm to seize a fire-escape ladder, saving his life. When Spider-Man swings across a city on his weblines, his spider-sense guides his aim, allowing him to travel at high speeds hundreds of feet above street level with minimal concentration, confident his weblines will find secure anchor points. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and disguised enemies. Sudden and extreme threats (such as the Beyonder observing Earth before the first Secret Wars, the Ultimate version of Venom, or the predatory Morlun) can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense doesn't react to those whom Peter does not consider a threat, such as Aunt May. Contrary to this, his spider-sense has warned him of people close to him when he doesn't wish to be seen, such as when he's partly in costume. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue can force unawareness. Spider-Man has used his spider-sense to battle even the most skilled fighters in the Marvel Universe. While not being as trained as them in conventional fighting styles his spider-sense and reflexes (provided with split second quickness and agility) allow him to dodge and counter, often with ease. After the "Disassembled" and "The Other" storylines, Spider-Man gains the ability to feel vibrations and currents in the air or in his web lines, much like a real spider. He also develops a psychic connection to insects, spiders, and other arthropods (see below). The spider-sense also allows Spidey to determine the source of the incoming attack, which gives him an advantage against enemies who are all over the place like Spot. However, much like his physical attributes, his spider-sense reverts to its original limits after the events of "Brand New Day". Enemies immune to the spider-sense When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack and traveling by web-line requires most of his concentration. *The Green Goblin developed a gas that temporarily deadened all of Spidey's senses, especially his spider-sense.The Amazing Spider-Man (vol. 1) #39 This same gas was later enhanced and used by Roderick Kingsley, in his guise as the villain Hobgoblin.Amazing Spider-Man #250 *Venom is undetectable to Spider-Man's spider-sense,Amazing Spider-Man #300 due to the symbiote having been mentally linked to him, and for the most part, contains his DNA. This works against Spiderman in the sense that Venom attacking Spiderman is essentially Spiderman attacking himself. His descendant symbiotes, including CarnageAmazing Spider-Man #365 and ToxinVenom Vs. Carnage #3, have inherited this trait to a lesser extent. In Secret Wars issue #8, Spider-Man first comes in contact with the symbiote. His spider-sense goes off but is quickly dampened as the symbiote flowed over Spider-Man's body and established the mental link that allowed it to generate webbing and respond to Spider-Man's thoughts. However, a clone of Spider-Man, Ben Reilly was able to use his spider-sense to anticipate the attacks of Venom. This may be related to the fact that the clone was created prior to Peter's bond with the symbiote. This suggests that it is Peter's spider-sense that no longer responds to the symbiote due to acclimatization, rather than the symbiote having developed the ability to hide itself. This explanation would be the official reason Spider-Man couldn't sense Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *Mysterio has developed a radar-like device that can neutralize the sense. *The clones Kaine, Ben Reilly, and Spidercide were also undetectable, and he is undetectable to their spider-senses as well. As they share the same DNA, their spider-senses recognize the others as "self." *Kraven the Hunter once used a jungle scent that dulled Spider-Man's spider-sense. *The Jackal once succeeded in attacking Spider-Man from behind, without triggering his spider-sense. The Jackal explained it to be due to him always being Peter Parker's (Spider-Man's alter ego) friend, meaning that the spider-sense wouldn't regard him as a threat/enemy. The Jackal then took off his mask, revealing himself to be Dr. Miles Warren, one of Peter Parker's teachers (inapplicable, contrary to modern continuity). *Iron Man has created a device that can send false spider-sense signals. He has also incorporated the device into his armor to grant him his own version of the spider-sense. However, this mechanism is apparently imperfect since Iron Man was unable to detect the presence of Vision.Civil War #7 *Certain Skrull agents are immune to the sense. Spider-Man was unable to sense anything unusual about the agent posing as Elektra. This agent was also able to avoid detection by Wolverine's heightened sense of smell or Doctor Strange's mystical abilities.New Avengers #31 *The Spot can attack Spider-Man with his attacks coming out of "spots", since Spider-Man's spider-sense couldn't detect a threat coming from an alternate dimension. *Ezekiel Sims was immune to Peter's spider-sense because the two shared similar powers, but this also made Spider-Man immune to Ezekiel's. *Fogg of the criminal duo Knight and Fogg can confuse it by making it seem the danger is all around Spider-Man rather than a specific threat.http://www.spiderfan.org/characters/knight_and_fogg.html *In one issue, May Parker (Aunt May) was able to hit Spider-Man from behind without triggering his spider-sense. The reasoning behind this is that Peter didn't consider Aunt May to be a threat so his spider-sense didn't warn him when she struck him from behind. Film In the Spider-Man films, the spider-sense is explained as reflexes "so fast it borders on precognition", often signified with a special sound (like a bell ringing once very slowly) and bullet time photography. In the first Spider-Man film, the first time his spider-sense triggers, he seems to become aware of every potential danger in his surroundings, even those that pose no real threat, such as a fly or a paper spitball. In the Spider-Man 2 novelization (ISBN 2-265-07939-1), the spider-sense is described as a general slowing-down of his perception of time (e.g. one second would feel like a minute). In Spider-Man 3, the spider-sense is never shown going off in Spider-Man's head with its special sound like in the previous two movies. In a minor plot hole, when New Goblin first attacks Peter, it is clear Peter was unaware of the threat. Peter is shown using the spider-sense only once in the film, to dodge a pumpkin bomb thrown at him by Harry. Also, Eddie Brock as Venom (who is immune to the spider-sense) manages to attack Spider-Man by surprise, mocking Peter's inability to sense him with "Ooh, my spider-sense is tingling, if you know what I'm talking about." Fighting style Spider-Man has developed a unique fighting style that is nearly impossible for most other heroes to emulate or for most villains to defeat. Spider-Man uses all of his powers simultaneously to overpower and overwhelm his foes. He also makes excellent use of his surroundings during battles. For example, using a webbed-up fire extinguisher as a projectile in order to get distance between himself and Doctor Octopus' crushing arms. He is also never without a witty response or wise-crack to throw at an enemy in order to distract, anger, or simply insult a foe. Spider-Man's fighting style can best be described as an improvisational freestyle that functionally encompasses the usage of his strength, speed, flexibility, wits, intelligence, and his "spider-sense", in order to work his strengths against his opponents' weaknesses. Spider-Man is a cunning fighter, so much so that he manages to defeat enemies much more powerful than himself. Major examples of this is his defeat of Titania during the Secret Wars. Another is his victory over Galactus' cosmic-powered herald, Firelord. This stems from the vast experience that he has accrued since his teenaged crime-fighting years. During the events of "The Other," Peter is shown as receiving martial arts training from Captain America.